Talk:George W. Bush
Stop vandalizing this topic, there was a perfectly good article on George W. Bush and it got changed to a single fact? Unacceptable. 76.174.72.182, 05:08, 23 June 2007 Move page I believe that this page should be moved to George Dubya Bush Elassint 22:38, 12 October 2007 (EDT) Retard Joke Whats wrong with the retard joke? Elassint Talk 2 me 12:28, 19 November 2007 (EST) Protected Why did you protect this? I see no reason why. 204.11.190.33 13:00, 5 December 2007 (EST) :Yes, why was this protected? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 15:04, 5 December 2007 (EST) ::only semi, thought it would be a target. 204.11.190.33 if you want to edit it just join. AJUK talk 15:20, 5 December 2007 (EST) :::I still don't see a good reason. The vandals that we get always attack all of Liberapedia, never focusing on one article. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 15:28, 5 December 2007 (EST) OK to get featured. I think it needs to be less uncyclopedic and more well sourced. AJUK talk 06:24, 22 January 2008 (EST) :That sounds reasonable. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 09:29, 22 January 2008 (EST) I'm working on making this a real article (rather than just a rant) about Bush. I hope to make it much like Wikipedia's one, only I will highlight the crap about Bush that the media doesn't talk about and that Wikipedia trolls remove as too "biased", because heaven forbid people read about his lies and failures. Bobby K 17:34, 10 July 2008 (UTC) That's cool.Barbara Shack 17:45, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :That will be great! Elassint, 07 10 2008 talk YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think this page will need an update today! Woah Media:Example.ogg I think I once proved with Math that George W. Bush is the Antichrist... Not that there will ever be one... Let's see your proof. Proxima Centauri 18:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well, George W. Bush was born on July 6th, 1946. So, we now have two sixes- One from the date- The sixth, and one from the last part of the year. However, we are still one six short. Perhaps we could try turning that seven into a six? He was the 43rd President. If we add the four and three, we get seven. He was the 46tth Governor of Texas. Add 4 and 6, and you get 10. Add 7 and 10, we get 17. Now, we could simply subtract the one from the 7, to get that third six, but I'm going to go further and add the two up. We get 8 now. Subtract 7 (From his birthday) and we have one. If we subtract this one from his birth month, then we get that third six. I know that was random, but it made about as much sense as quite a bit of the stuff in the Bible people claim to be facts, perhaps even more sense. That's cool, I'm going to edit the article about 666. Proxima Centauri 08:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC)